meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stato Whiskers
Stato(VWM050) was born in August 18, 2002 in the Whiskers Mob. His mother was Flower and his father was Zaphod. His two litter-mates sisters were Baddiel(VWF049) and Skinner(VWF051). Stato and his siblings were actaully the first surviving litter born to Flower and Zaphod. The pups survived their first few weeks and started foraging with the group. The Whiskers were a small group but they had a lot of adults and few young meerkats. His sister Skinner disappeared on February 22, 2003 and was assumed predated. Stato and remaining sister Baddiel survived through their first year. Most of the oldest males started to leave the group and Stato started to rove. By 2004 he was one of the oldest subordinate males within the group besides his uncles. Stato became an uncle for the first time on March 9, 2004 when his litter-mate sister Baddile gave birth to De La Soul, Arrested Development, Bad Boy Bubby and Flava Flav. Baddiel was often evicted by their mother along with Mozart. On October 10, 2004, Stato got new little nephews when Baddiel gave birth to Jogu, Maladoy and VWM082, sadly VWM082 was predated. The Whiskers split in late 2004, only seven memberes were with Flower and Zaphod. The splinter group was taken charged by his half sister Super Furry Animal and his uncle Yossarian. Baddiel was evicted at the time and joined the group ousting her sister. She took dominance of the splinter group with Yossarian. Stato was with the splinter and able to spot a ravil gang. When the Whiskers reunited. Yossarian returned to being a subordinate quietly under his brother Zaphod. Baddiel was evicted because both she and Flower were pregnant again. She disappeared soon after and was Last Seen on April 22, 2005. Stato was the last of his litter and the third oldest subordinate male under Zaphod besides his uncle Yossarian and older half brother Big Will. He spend some time roving at other groups and helped out with babysitting and sentry duties. He often helped his father Zaphod see off rovers. Stato stayed in the group for three years before he finally left the Whiskers with his older half brother Big Will, younger half brother Pookie and nephews Arrested Development and Bad Boy Bubby. They may have joined wild females and formed a new group or joined into a wild group. All five males were Last Seen on January 23, 2006. Meerkat Manor Stato was feactured on Meerkat Manor as a young adult named Cookie '''in the splinter group and spotted a rival gang. The character disappeared since Stato left the group in 2006 when the second seen was filmed. His sister Baddiel played a rebellious meerkat named '''Tosca. Jogu and Maladoy were also featured on Meerkat Manor as Tosca's pups. Maladoy played McMurphy. Jogu played Seacrest mating with Nitika(Zorilla) in season 4. De La Soul played Woopie who helped formed the Starsky. Family Mother: Flower Father: Zaphod Sisters: Skinner and Baddiel Niece: De La Soul Nephews: Bad Boy Bubby, Arrested Development , Flava Flav, Jogu and Maladoy Links Whiskers Mob Baddiel Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats